Visitors in '96
by ShishaLepus
Summary: While on Christmas break, James gets himself, Albus, and Teddy stuck in 1996. How are they going to get back? And how will they react when meeting their friends and family from over 20 years ago? time-travel.
1. The End of Winter Break

Teddy was sat on the end of his bed in Grimmauld Place flicking through Al's copy of_ Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_. It became something of tradition for the Weasley's and Potter's to spend Christmas there, even after 11 years since it was the Potter's year round residence. Teddy couldn't give up the tradition even after he graduated. Teddy shared a room with this Godfather's two sons while staying.

Albus was sitting at the desk in the corner doing his school work. "Teddy, would you pleeease help me this this?" Teddy didn't move right away.

"You really shouldn't leave leave it all to the last minute." Teddy said and pulled a chair over next to him. "What is it you need help with?"

"Well… Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and History of Magic."

"I can see why you weren't a Ravenclaw." Ted snickered but Al was too stressed about his work to get made, "Pick one."

"Fine. History I really hate it."

Teddy groaned, "I'm not doing it for you." He looked down at the assignment. It read:

_Thirteen and four-sixth inches on how the Protection of Muggles and Muggle-Born Laws in 1948 affected Britain during it's first wizarding war._

"On second thought, let's take a look at Arithmancy." James opened the door to their room with one hand while cupping something in his other. "Are you going to start your work now too?"

"No that's what the train ride is for." James said, "Look what I found in Dad's study."

Ted leaped from his chair, "Whatever it is put it back before you kill us." Teddy understood that if it was from Harry's office, it had to be dangerous. Aurors don't often have safe objects laying around.

But it was too late. James spun the hourglass round and round, letting the golden chain lay over his fingers. "Give me that necklace now." Teddy ordered. Al stood up behind ted to see what his brother had.

"Why? Its just a necklace? What harm could it do?"

"Give it to me now!" Teddy grabbed for it, but only to watch it fall to the ground and smash. The three were engulfed in sandy dust.

When the dust cleared Teddy looked around the room. It had to be the same room, but how? It looked so incredibly different from the Potter's home. The wallpaper was old and dingy. Albus's school work was gone, and so was the desk, replaced by an armchair that looked accent. The room had a layer of dust that was settled on everything. The room felt cold.

Teddy stood for a moment taking in their situation. "What did you do?" He screamed at James. "What was that? What the hell have you done? Do you even understand how stupid that was!" James looked like he could cry. He was scared out of his pants and teddy could see it. "I'm sorry, but do you know how dangerous some of the thin-"

Bang! The door slammed open. A man stood in the doorway with his wand pointed sharply; its target moving from Teddy to Albus to James and back. The man had long dark hair and a cold grimes. He must have been Harry's age, possibly younger. "The hell are you lot doing here?"

They heard footsteps running up the stairs and a second man appeared. The new man seemed worn and tired. His clothes were shabby and worn. "Whats going on?" He asked the first man, with his wand, too, outstretched.

Then it clicked in Ted's head. Those men. He knew them, even if only in photographs. Teddy reacted quickly and grabbed Al's head and thrust it down so the two could not see his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Barked Sirius Black.

"N-n-nothing." Teddy put his hands up, but Al got the message to keep his head down. Teddy slowly reached for James and pulled him closer.

"Names! What are your names?"

"Sirius, I think we should bind them and notify Dumbledore, before doing anything brash." Remus Lupin said.

"They would be Death Eaters!" He replied.

"Then how did they get in? Look, Dumbledore will know what to do." Remus moved in front of his friend and said, "_Stupefy_." James went down. "_Stupefy_." Albus went down. "_Stupefy_." Teddy was hit by his father's curse and fell unconscious to the ground.


	2. A Start to a Different kind of Break

When Teddy came to, he was looking at the ceiling. His head hurt. He wasn't sure if it was from the jinx or the fall. He could feel an old matted rug under his body. "James! Albus!" He thought. Teddy's eyes widened. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. His body was bound by magic. All that happened was he shook in place a little.

"Ah. I see you have woken up." A tall man with a long white beard stood over him, who teddy recognized to be Albus Dumbledore. "Would you be so kind to remove their bondings, Remus? I hardly think these young boys could hurt us." Then turning back to teddy, "Or would want to."

With control over his body again, Ted sat up. He saw that James and Al had been lying on the floor too. The two look scared. James looked at Teddy with a stone face, trying to hide his horror for their situation. But Teddy could see in his eyes that he was scared and ashamed of what he had gotten the three of them in. Teddy them looked to Al. Al as curled up on the ground with his hands over his face. "It's fine, Al. You can look at them." Teddy said. "We're screwed either way."

Teddy stood up in what must have been the living room, though it looked very different from how he remembered it as. He walked to the couch that was adjacent to him and sat in it. He beckoned to the two Potters to come and sit on either side.

"I expect you have questions for us." Teddy said, in a voice that sounded like it had given up hope. "My name is Teddy. This is Al and James." He gestured to each accordingly. "We are from the future, well, your future. We were here for Christmas and–I mean I don't know how it happened–James was playing with his father's time-tuner and now…" He paused. "We're here." Teddy looked up in to Dumbledore's crystal blue eyes.

"You don't believe that Dumbledore." Said Sirius. "It's not possible to travel that far back!"

"Am am inclined to believe young Mr.–" Dumbledore looked to Teddy.

"Just Teddy for now." Ted answered his gaze.

"Well then. We are to believe his story, Sirius, since I do not think Teddy is lying to us. The important thing now is to find out how to get them back." Dumbledore smiled gingerly.

"How can you think he isn't lying?" Asked Sirius.

To Teddy's surprise, it was not Dumbledore, but Lupin who answered Sirius's question. He pointed to Al, who was now looking and from him to Sirius. The eyes, that's what Lupin had noticed. Lily's eyes, Harry's eyes. Al looked almost identical to his father, who, Teddy remembered, was only a few years older than Al at this point. This seemed to be enough proof for Sirius. He even gave a slight smirk.

"What's Today?" James broke the awkward silence. Teddy wondered if James was thinking Harry too. "Month. Year. All of it."

"The fourteenth of April," Dumbledore said. "1996."

James turned to Teddy, trying so hard to convey his worried to him without word. Teddy didn't need the look._ Two months._ In about two months, Sirius would be dead. And then what? What would happen to them if they were still there after? "Um, sir?" Teddy's voice tried to find a way to say calm, but the slight panic did not go unnoticed. Teddy did not want to be here then. He want to have to worry about messing up anything in time, most certainly not that. "When can we go back? I mean to say, you can send us back right?"

"Alas. I'm sorry but I have no answer for you. I promise I will find a way for you to get back. And when we do so, we will take memory potions to forget that we ever met you. But until then, don't tell us anything too important, we wouldn't want to change the future." He said.

The situation was almost laughable. They were sitting with three dead men. Just sitting and having a conversation. "But when do you think that will be by?" Asked Al.

Teddy nudged him. "There's no need to be rude."

"Sorry, sir."

"Its quite alright." Dumbledore chuckled. "Hopefully we will have you back to when you left in a few month." They nodded uncomfortable. "I'm sorry to leave you so soon after just meeting. However I have business to attend to a must be going. You three must stay in this house while you are visiting. No going out into London."

They all agreed and Dumbledore left. Knowing the world out there, Teddy didn't think he wanted to leave. Then his mind turned to their time. Would they come back right as they left? Or would it be hours or even days later? Oh Merlin, he was going to be in so much trouble.

"Looks like you're stuck here with me." Said Sirius. "Why don't we get something to eat? It's nearly Dinner. Then we can deal with your, er, rooming situation."

The five of them went down into the kitchen. James and Albus seemed to be in a better mood after eating. Even teddy felt a little better knowing Dumbledore would be able to get them back.

"So then. Your Sirius Black." James said, finishing his sandwich. "And your Remus Lupin."

"Um, yes." Lupin answered. In better spirits, Teddy was thinking of a million questions he could ask his father. This would be his only chance, but he didn't want to give anything about the future away.

"And you two. You're Harry's sons?" Sirius seemed equally as giddy as James did to be meaning them.

"James Sirius Potter. Nice to meetcha'. And this is my brother, Albus–" He stopped short as Teddy kicked his shin. "Ow!"

"Careful." Teddy reminded him.

"Aw, what's the harm Ted? You heard Dumbledore. We'll forget you as soon as you leave. Why not get to know each other in the mean time?" Said Sirius. "So do we know you're parents too Ted?"

Teddy suddenly felt very grateful that he had made his hair a more natural color of brown instead of his usual Turquoise. "Uh…" Teddy was blushing. He didn't want to answer. Maybe because his father was sitting right there. Or maybe because he wasn't even sure if his parents were dating yet. Or maybe because he had no clue how he would be able to answer questions about them if this was the first time he ever met his father. Al and James snickered at Ted's misfortunate situation.

"You don't have to answer his questions if you don't want to, Teddy." Remus said.

"Th–Thanks." Teddy said, still a bit shaken from the question.

"Can we still ask questions then?" Asked James.

"Whats the point you know the answers already." Teddy said gruffly.

"Yeah but not really, its not like this is something that happens every day."

"So will we get to mean the other members of the order? I mean this is like the headquarters isn't it?" Albus asked Sirius.

"Well I guess you're going to have too if you're staying." Sirius scratched the back of his head. "But I'd say its best that we limit it to the people that come round most often. You know, so we don't have to worry about making a boat ton of memory potion. During larger meetings I'd say its best if you just hide upstairs."

"Wow." Teddy though. They were going to get to meet the other members.

"So is it true you're a werewolf?" Spilled out of James's mouth.

Remus blushed, much in the same way Teddy did. Teddy did not hesitate to smack James right on the head with no attempt to be discrete. "Ow! I'm sorry! Just curious."

"Why ask a question you know the answer to?" Teddy snapped. Though he knew why James had asked it. He was just trying to get Ted's father talking about himself. James could tell that Teddy wasn't going to ask any questions so he took it upon himself to ask them for Teddy.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lupin." James said more sincerely them the last apology.

"Oh It's not a big deal, James. You just caught me off guard a bit." Lupin smiled. "How about we ask some less personal questions. You two are Hogwarts age. What houses are you in?"

"We're both in Gryffindor. And so was Teddy." Al said.

"Wow, any of you play on the quidditch team?" Sirius asked.

The five of them continued to talk about mundane things like school and quidditch. James and Al got in as many questions as they could about the Order and the people in it, those they knew and those they never met. It started to get late and Sirius showed them up to their room, which was the same room they had been using over Christmas break.

"You've had a long day, I'd say its best for you to just go to bed early. You can just sleep in your cloths for now and we can work out all the details for your stay later." Sirius said.

The two Potters tried to object, but with little success. Lying on his bed, Teddy fell asleep in total disbelief of the events of the day. It all felt like a dream, even if he know it wasn't.


End file.
